


Tree Lily

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Blood, Ficlet, Gen, Separations, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: If Spectre was stuck here for any length of time, he might seriously be tempted to join Duel Academia.
Kudos: 5





	Tree Lily

Title: Tree Lily

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: T

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V

Characters: Spectre, Yuri

Words: 275

Genre: General/Action

Summary: If Spectre was stuck here for any length of time, he might seriously be tempted to join Duel Academia.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS or Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V.

* * *

Spectre licked his lips and could taste the blood gathering there. In the process, he found that they were rather dry. He was also a little hungry but that need was have to be met later.

In all actuality, this was the most fun Spectre had in a while. It was just a shame that the rest of the Knights of Hanoi couldn't join in.

Eventually, Spectre wanted to return to Ryoken, but why rush? He was on a roll after all.

Oh, yes. This was living. He wanted to feel _alive_.

Once again, he felt eyes on him. Spectre knew that the had been watching him all the while.

"Do you want to stop now?"

The duelist known as Yuri sounded nervous. How gratifying that even he was in awe of him. Spectre could only imagine the outcome of his Mother Tree against his poison plants.

Even though the ace duelist was just using him at the moment for his attack power, Spectre didn't mind in the least. In truth, he wasn't used to this amount of attention. Usually that was reserved for Ryoken as it should be. If Ryoken was here, Spectre was sure that the Fusion world would be unstoppable.

Spectre was nonchalant as he rolled his shoulders. "Nah, I'm good."

As he shuffled his deck, he swore that Yuri winced.

Now, he would once again see how many duelists he could waste by sunset. After all, Spectre already had a rapt audience.

If Spectre was stuck here for any length of time, he might seriously be tempted to join Duel Academia.

* * *

A/N: Just an idea I thought of as Spectre and Yuri are both associated with plants. But, I wonder how Spectre would look with an academia uniform on. 


End file.
